Noche
by mistralax
Summary: Nezumi y Sion se encaminan al Hotel de Inukashi, quien tiene un información muy importante que darle, pero no todo será tan fácil. Algo extraño ronda el lugar.


**Notas ****de ****autora:** Bueno aquí vengo un fic festivo XD nah la verdad es que me picaban las ganas de hacer algo respecto al tema ;D sangre, muerte... blah blah y algo de drama.

Bueno ya editado, new ver, espero que les agreden los cambios...

**Desclaimer:** No.6 y sus personajes le perteneces unicamente a Atsuko Asano. Yo solo los tomo prestado para mis pequeños fines maléficos.

**Advertencias:** Te puede asustar? uhmm no creo. Nezumi algo Ooc e Inukashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Noche<strong>

Zutte-chan

by

**"Capítulo Único"**

Era un día como pocos, el cielo estaba gris, muy oscuro para la hora. Y el frío era algo que acompañaba con el clima, su aliento gélido así lo hizo notar. A su lado caminaba junto a Nezumi quien caminaba tapándose bien con la capa de superfibra.

Aún no estaban en invierno pero el frío decía otra cosa.

Habían quedado de ir a reunirse donde Inukashi esa noche para discutir la información que había recolectado. Se dirigían al Hotel cerca de las afueras de la ciudad.

Nezumi siempre atento ya que estaban algo solitarias las calles.

- Demonios, no podía esperar a mañana - masculló Nezumi mientras acomodaba su bufanda.

- Debe ser algo importante, ya que mandó a uno de sus perros a avisarnos a estas horas -

- Da igual, las calles a estas horas comienzan siendo peligrosas - dirigió una mirada rápida al cielo donde no había ninguna estrella y con suerte algo del resplandor lunar que aún se podía ver.

Caminaron unos metros más hasta al fin llegar a su destino. El lugar estaba muy silencioso y no había siquiera una bombilla que les indicara donde estaba Inukashi.

Se pudo oír los aullidos de algunos perros, causando que Sion temblara un poco.

- ¿Qué ocurre, te asustan los perros? - rió ante el reflejo de Sion.

- No es eso, sólo que me dió un poco de escalofríos - miró a los lados.

- Deberías estar tranquilo, ninguno de ellos te va atacar - dijo quitándole importancia al asunto para avanzar dentro del viejo edificio.

Con gran esfuerzo hizo caso de las palabras de Nezumi, además no debía tener miedo, allí no había nada que le pudiera hacer daño, los perros eran sus amigos, siempre los bañaba y a veces jugaba con ellos, además estaba Inukashi, no debía preocuparse de nada.

Siguió caminando tras Nezumi, manteniendo su vista al frente en la espalda del más alto. Soltó un ligero suspiro ante la sensación de seguridad que le producía.

Siguieron caminando por los pasillos, le parecía increíble que Nezumi pudiera saber el camino cuando no había luz por ningún lado, de verdad que era un ser nocturno. Rió levemente recordando su primer encuentro.

De pronto escuchó algo detrás de él, como pasos, volteó a ver quien era pero no había nadie, además de que la poca iluminación del lugar le permitía saber sí había alguien allí. Trató de ignorarlo, de seguro era algún cliente del Hotel. Volvió su mirada a Nezumi buscándolo, pero se halló solo en mitad del pasillo.

Iba a llamarle pero sintió sus labios pesados, entonces volvió a oír aquellos pasos de vuelta un poco más cerca de él, estaba punto de preguntar quien estaba allí pero sintió que alguien puso una mano sobre su boca como si evitara que gritara. Automáticamente comenzó a sudar frío. Trató de enfocar a quien estaba tras él pero sólo escuchó una respiración ahogada. De pronto sentía como si el aire comenzara a faltarle y su cuerpo temblaba de miedo.

Pudo ver la figura posar su otra mano en su hombro mientras tenía un cuchillo.

- Hoy nos daremos un festín con tu alma - escuchó la voz gruesa y algo tétrica mientras alzaba el cuchillo para apuñalarle.

Inmediatamente trato de reunir fuerzas oponiendo resistencia y soltándose del agarre de aquel sujeto. Volteó a ver si estaba allí pero no había nadie. Sintió su cuello algo viscoso, se pasó la mano y vio una mancha negra, no podía distinguir bien que era, entonces un rayo iluminó su visión. Era sangre. Instaneamente gritó al sentir como otra vez "esa persona" se posaba tras el, no le había visto venir.

- Maldición - no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Sion, había decidido ir al frente para evitar que se perdiera, ahora no le encontraba por ningún lado recorriendo el camino de vuelta.

- De verdad que eres un idiota por dejarlo atrás sin darte cuenta - habló Inukashi mientras caminaba a su lado.

- Cállate!, no tengo tiempo para tu sermones - dijo hastiado, y la chica entrecerró sus ojos.

- Te recuerdo que éste es mi hogar idiota - le recalcó mientras el perro que los acompañaba le miraba rabioso.

- Me da igual. Lo que me sorprende es como tienes este lugar, ni una vela tienes -

- Cállate! no es mi culpa, solo he olvidado comprar más - dijo con molestia.

Nezumi iba seguir molestándola hasta que un grito hizo que ambos se paralizaran.

- ¡Sion! - dijo impulsivamente para correr en medio de la oscuridad.

- ¡Espera! Nezumi! - gritó la chica tratando de seguirle el paso.

Corrieron llegando a donde supuestamente habían oído el grito, pero no había nadie.

- Maldición, ¿dónde se metió? - Buscaba con su vista a todas direcciones.

Al instante llegó Inukashi recuperando el aliento.

- Parece que no está aquí, pero estoy segura de que su grito provino de aquí - de pronto el perro que venía con ellos ladró señalando un lugar en específico. Nezumi se acercó viendo unas cuantas gotas en el suelo.

- Esto es...sangre - dijo verificando la viscosidad con sus manos.

- ¿sangre? - la castaña se acercó extrañada - No puede ser, será que alguien le ha atacado -

- Mas te vale que no sea así, porque mataré al infeliz - dijo Nezumi mirándola seriamente.

- Es que es extraño, ¿por qué alguien quisiera atacarle? Además los huespedes duermen en el otro lado del Hotel - dijo tratando de saber que pasaba.

- Sea como sea, tenemos que encontrar a ese idiota - Nezumi apresuró el paso revisando los pasillos.

Había terminado corriendo por el susto provocado por aquella persona o ser que le estuviera siguiendo. Nunca se había sentido amenazado por ese edificio, pero ahora sentía que ningún lugar era seguro.

Entró rápidamente en un de las habitaciones cerrando la puerta con seguro, dudaba si funcionaría pero era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

De pronto sintió como el pomo de la puerta comenzaba a girarse de forma precipitada, como si alguien tuviera la urgencia de entrar, quiso gritar quién era, pero prefirió quedarse callado tratando de acallar sus sollozos y su respiración errática. El forcejeo con la puerta comenzó a hacerse mas violento y supo que el seguro no duraría mucho.

_"Voy a morir. Me van a matar" _

Fue el pensamiento fugaz que recorrió su mente. Nunca había tenido una sensación tan fuerte como el miedo, siempre había tratado de ser fuerte para sobrellevar cualquier situación, pero esto se salía de los parámetros normales. Sentía mucho miedo.

Movió su mirada por todos lados buscando una escapatoria, entonces comenzó a rodar un mueble que estaba cerca de la puerta tratando de retrasar su entrada. Pudo ver que en la habitación había un pequeño armario, allí podría ocultarse, abrió entrando rápidamente cuando sintió que la puerta fue abierta y el mueble fue empujado con fuerza.

Aguantó las ganas de gritar para no revelar su escondite. Pudo oír nuevamente las pisadas, al parecer el sujeto revisaba la habitación buscándole. Sabía que era inútil esconderse ya que tarde o temprano le encontraría. Pudo al fin oír sus pasos alejarse, de cierta forma se sentía aliviado pero entonces supo que vendría algo peor, el sujeto había cerrado la puerta colocando el mueble en su lugar y se dirigía con pasos firmes a su ubicación.

Pudo oírle pararse frente a las puertas del armario.

Sintió cada fibra de su cuerpo paralizarse cuando abrió las puertas, aquel sujeto tenía una sonrisa alegre. Retorcida para su gusto.

Iba a gritar cuando el sujeto lo sacó con fuerza tirando de sus cabellos blancos pero su voz se quedó en su garganta.

Lo tiró con fuerza al suelo y Sion pudo verle de frente, Su rostro parecía quemado y descompuesto pues se notaba que hacían falta algunos trozos de piel al redor de sus mejillas.

- Te gusta jugar a las escondidas, Sion - dijo aquel sujeto mientras le mostraba su cuchillo más no respondió ya que no podía articular ninguna palabra coherente en ese momento - Eres un chico travieso. Quieres retrasar las cosas...-

- Yo-yo... ¿Quién es usted? Cómo sabe mi nombre? - dijo su voz temblorosa.

- Eso no es necesario que lo sepas - dijo ensanchando su sonrisa y soltando el cuchillo mientras le mostraba un hacha que que tenía atada en su cinturón.

- ¿Po-por qué me quiere matar? - miró aterrado aquella arma.

- No todos los años se tiene el alma de un niño inocente para comer - su voz comenzó a desfigurarse de sonar tétrica a algo realmente espeluznante. Alzó el hacha por encima de su cabeza para asestar un buen golpe directo a la cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando Sion se movió casi gateando y el sujeto soltó una risa.

- Sólo retrasas lo inevitable Sion-

- No-no-no déjeme - trató de correr hacia la puerta pero le tomó del cabello tirándolo de vuelta al suelo, casi creyó que le había arrancado el mechón.

El sujeto le retuvo contra el suelo con un pie trató de librarse pero la fuerza que ejercía sobre él era suficiente para mantenerle allí inmóvil.

- Parece que mis hermanos están hambrientos el día de hoy - añadió.

¿Sus hermanos?

Pudo ver como el suelo de madera comenzaba a agrietarse bajo el. Unas manos huesudas le sujetaron las extremidades, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control mientras gritaba que lo dejaran.

- ¡No! basta!-

_"Sion"_

Gritaban bajo el suelo infinidad de voces.

- ¡Nezumi! - gritó al sentir el suelo partirse y cayendo abajo.

Sintió el impacto del agua contra su cuerpo y su nariz y boca llenarse de agua. Trató de ponerse de pie aún desorientado, viendo que estaba en un pozo subterráneo.

Entonces vio al sujeto saltar dentro mientras le empujaba contra el agua, trataba de mantenerse de pie para no ahogarse, no era muy profundo pero su le acorralaba allí de seguro se ahogaría. Le sujetó fuerte de los hombros logrando tumbarle, volvió a tragar de esa agua nuevamente, y aquel sujeto le colocó las manos en el cuello para comenzar a ahogarle. Había comenzado a patalear y a tratar de quitar sus manos de su cuello pero era inútil. Pudo ver bajo el agua como esas manos le comenzaban a inmovilizar, entonces vio algo que le asustó, le sujetaban cuerpos descompuestos y esqueletos que tenían una expresión sonriente. Podía escuchar en su mente sus voces que gritaban su nombre al unísono, fue suficiente para que dejara de luchar y se desmayara en el acto dejando escapar el aire de su boca y fosas nasales.

"Nezumi..."

- ¡Sion! - seguía gritando, aún tratando de obtener respuesta del albino pero solo encontraba oscuridad en su camino.

- Hemos revisado casi todos los cuartos de ésta área. Sólo queda uno - señaló Inukashi al fondo del pasillo.

La rata corrió llegando frente a la puerta. Trató de girar la perilla pero estaba trabada. Comenzó a recitar miles maldiciones mientras trataba de empujarla.

Inukashi le ayudaba tratando de empujar y tirar la puerta abajo pero no cedía.

- No recordaba que estuviera tan fuerte, está cerrada con pasador. De seguro Sion no vino por aquí - dijo la chica. Nezumi le miró fríamente soltando un suspiro.

Iban a retirarse del lugar cuando oyeron un fuerte grito acompañado de un ladrido del perro que los acompañaba.

- ¡Nezumi! -

Hizo que ambos se paralizaran. Voltearon rápidamente viendo la puerta de habitación.

- ¡Sion! Maldición resiste! - gritó golpeando la puerta - ¡Miérda quítate de en medio! - gritaba casi desesperado.

- ¡Nezumi tenemos que encontrar otra manera de abrirla, te vas a dislocar el hombro idiota! - dijo Inukashi.

- ¿Otra manera? no seas idiota, no hay tiempo! - comenzó a golpear mas fuerte sintiendo la puerta ceder un poco - Hay algo obstaculizándola -

- ¡Maldición! - masculló la castaña acercándose para comenzar a empujar con todas sus fuerzas.

Empujaron por unos segundos más hasta que hicieron una abertura para pasar. Nezumi pasó primero seguido de Inukashi quien señaló horrorizada en hueco en el piso.

- ¿Qué demonios...- estaba realmente asombrada.

Nezumi no prestó atención a su reacción, pues lo primero era buscar a Sion, se acercó al hueco viendo lo oscuro que estaba, no le importó si era profundo o no, se quitó su bufanda de superfibra y saltó dentro empapándose del agua turbia.

-¡Sion! - gritó pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Comenzó a moverse con cuidado dentro del pozo.

- ¿Qué hay allí abajo? - escuchó a Inukashi gritar.

- Parece que es un maldito pozo, el agua está asquerosa - dijo refiriéndose al olor podrido que emanaba de ella. No era tan profundo, apenas llegaba a su pecho.

Comenzó a buscar en el agua tratando de poder ver a Sion si estaba allí abajo.

Sintió algo en sujetar su pie entonces trató de ver que era. Tomó con fuerza aquello que le apresaba y sacó del agua una mano esquelética del fondo.

- Maldición - la soltó con un deje de asco.

- ¿Qué ocurre Nezumi? - le habló la castaña que se mantenía apoyada en el borde del hueco.

- Al parecer esto es una fosa común, supongo que el olor debe ser por los cuerpos descompuestos -

- ¿Qué? - gritó sorprendida.

La rata no dijo nada más y volvió a sumergirse, le era díficil ver algo por lo oscuro que estaba así que sólo confiaba en su sentido del tacto, entonces palpó algo conocido que pudo reconocer como la tela del abrigo de Sion. No podía ver bien así que trató de sacarlo por completo.

Pudo con gran esfuerzo sacar a flote el cuerpo del albino.

- ¡Inukashi! - gritó llamando a la chica, que enseguida acudió.

Le pidió ayuda para sacarle de allí. Se acercó al borde del hueco para ayudar a Nezumi a subir al albino que estaba inconsciente.

- No puede ser...- dijo la chica viendo el cuerpo de Sion en el suelo empapado y frío al tacto - ¿Está muerto? - dijo sorprendida.

Nezumi no había dicho nada viendo el rostro de Sion. Se deshizo de su chaqueta que comenzaba a pesarle y comenzó a desabotonar el abrigo rojo del albino. En un instante trató de darle primeros auxilios comenzado a presionar constantemente su pecho pero no reaccionada y su corazón no se oía. Desesperado comenzó a hacerlo más fuerte.

- ¡Maldición, maldito idiota si te mueres nunca te lo perdonaré! - dijo casi desesperado.

Entonces comenzó a tratar de insuflarle aire a sus pulmones dándole respiración artificial.

Seria la primera vez que le haría algo así a otro hombre, en especial a Sion, pero eso no tenía importancia tenía que traerlo de vuelta.

Tras dos esfuerzos Inukashi le había dicho que era inútil mientras se podía ver que aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

Él no quería aceptarlo. Fue cuando escuchó que Sion tosía desesperadamente, trató de ayudarle pero Sion al sentir el contacto con las manos frías de Nezumi, se apartó de él violentamente.

- ¡Nooo! Déjame! - gritó casi con desesperación retrocediendo hasta quedar contra la pared.

- Sion...- dijo preocupado tratando de acercarse a él, más Sion no le dirigía mirada alguna mientras abrazaba su cuerpo y temblaba notablemente pidiendo entre susurros que se alejaran de él. Posó una mano sobre su hombre y ante esto el menor dio un grito desesperado - ¡Sion soy yo! - pero parecía que no le escuchaba había comenzado a tratar de apartarlo de sí con movimientos torpes de sus manos. Nezumi casi perdiendo la paciencia le tomó de las muñecas sosteniendo ambas manos - ¡Sion vamos mírame! - ordenó al chico tembloroso, que comenzó a subir la mirada con temor encontrandose con los ojos grises de la rata.

- ¡Ne-Nezumi...!- dijo casi como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Sus ojos se agolparon de lágrimas y se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de la rata al tiempo que comenzaba a llorar.

- Sion...- tenía preguntarle que había sucedido, pero simplemente se dedicó a abrazar a Sion que temblaba y lloraba entre sus brazos. Pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo - Tranquilízate, ya pasó - le dijo suavemente en el oído.

Sion hipaba sin poder articular palabra alguna.

- Lo siento Ne-zumi. Te-nía mucho mi-edo - trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas de su rostro - Todos ellos estaban allí. Me pedían ayuda mientras gritaban mi nombre -

- ¿Quienes? - preguntó con curiosidad.

- Ellos, los que están allí abajo - señaló con su mano evitando mirar hacia allá.

Nezumi acarició suavemente su cabello apartándolo un poco viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Tranquilo, nada de esto volverá a pasar - dijo dándole otro abrazo reconfortante.

Sion siguió llorando hasta que se quedó dormido en brazos de Nezumi, quien tenía una expresión ahora más tranquila.

- Lo siento Nezumi, si no te hubiera llamado a estas horas nada esto hubiera pasado - dijo apenada Inukashi.

- Da igual, lo importante ahora es que este idiota está bien - dijo con rudeza, tratando de acomodar el cuerpo de Sion entre sus brazos arropándolo en su capa de superfibra para así levantarlo del suelo.

- ¿Piensas llevártelo así?-

- No tengo otra opción - dijo fríamente - Pero es increíble que debajo esté esa fosa común - dijo señalando con la mirada.

- A mi también me sorprende. Sion debió quedar muy impactado por lo que vio allí - dijo mientras echaba un vistazo -

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo? - preguntó Nezumi maliciosamente.

- No deberías ser tú quien hable de temor, Nezumi - dijo mirandolo retadoramente recordandole lo sucedido hace un momento- Además tengo que encargarme de esto, es repugnante -

- Suerte con eso -

- ¡Eres un bastardo! - gritó para luego calmarse - ¿Sabes? es gracioso pero quizás lo que le haya pasado a Sion, era para que estás almas pudieran encontrar descanso -

- No seas melodramática. Desde cuando te importan otros. Además por culpa de esos casi muere éste idiota - miró a Sion que dormía en sus brazos.

- ¡No es que me importe! pero debe ser de lo peor morir olvidado en un sitio como éste... Por eso yo voy a sobrevivir, tenlo por seguro - miró fríamente a Nezumi.

- Como sea, yo me largo de aquí. Mañana hablaremos lo que tengas que decir -

Nezumi se marchó con Sion hasta su casa, aquella pequeña habitación subterránea.

Ver cosas como esas en el Distrito Oeste no debía ser nada fuera de lo normal.

En medio de aquella oscuridad a la que Sion había sido arrastrado pudo ver como aquellos cuerpos se arrastraban hacia el mientras susurraban incesantemente su nombre.

"_Sion"_

_"Nos dejaste morir"_

_"Sion"_

_"¡Sion ayudame!"_

pudo distinguir entre todas esas voces una conocida.

- ¿Señor Yamase? -

"_Sion tú me dejaste morir, nos has dejado morir a todos"_

Era lo que decía su voz desesperada mientras las manos de aquel hombre afectado por la efermedad sostenía sus pies.

_"Vendras con nosotros"_

- No...- dijo con miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

_"Sion por tu culpa todos estamos así"_

Pudo oír la voz de su madre, su cuerpo estaba siendo consumido por la enfermedad de la abeja parasita.

_"Me dejaste aquí, sola"_

Su voz tenía un tinte lastimero.

- No yo no...- las lágrimas se algolparon en sus ojos - ¡Nezumi! Nezumi... ¿dónde estás?- comenzó a gritar mientras se alejaban de los cuerpos de aquellas personas que se acercaban a el.

Entonces sintió que algo le tomó del hombro volteo y pudo ver el rostro de Nezumi.

- Nezumi que bueno que estás bien... yo...-

Nezumi sonrió maliciosamente mientras le tomaba de los hombros y le empujaba a los brazos de aquellas personas.

_"Eres un iluso Sion, huyendo de tus problemas. Mereces podrirte aquí"_

Dijo con tanta frialdad que fue suficiente para que su cuerpo se paralizara.

- Nezumi...- dijo mientras trataba de extender su mano hacia la figura del más alto mientras era arrastrado por aquellos cuerpos, pero Nezumi le dirigió una mirada de desdén...

- ¡Nezumi! - gritó.

- ¿Sion qué ocurre? - dijo la rata acercandose rapidamente a donde estaba el menor.

Sion temblaba levemente mientras sus lágrimas hacían acto de aparicion.

- Sion...- se acercó tomandolo en sus brazos para abrazarle.

- Nezumi, ¿eres tú? no me odias, verdad? - decía entre sollozos - Perdoname por ser tan débil, seré más fuerte!- Nezumi le miraba preocupado por sus palbras, qué clase de pesadilla había tenido.

- Sion tranquilizate, todo está bien, yo estoy aquí y no te odio grandisimo idiota - se separó un poco para mirarle a los ojos y con sus manos tratar de limpiar las lágrimas que recorrían el rostro de Sion - No necesitas ser más fuerte, recuerda que yo estoy para protegerte - Sion le miraba sin apartar la mirada - Ahora calmate, sólo tuviste una pesadilla -

- Es que... era tan real - dijo ya un poco más calmado.

- Aún sigues afectado por eso que viste allá abajo - se refería al pozo que había en el Hotel de Inukashi.

- Yo... yo, no quiero ver eso otra vez Nezumi. No quiero ver que las personas mueran de esa forma tan horrible -

- Eres un idiota - le dio un pequeño golpecito con su dedo índice - No debes preocuparte de basura como esa - dijo fríamente.

- ¡De eso se trata! No está bien ver a la gente como basura, que mueran de esa manera como... el señor Yamase. Podría ser mi madre quien podría acabar así o Safu, o hasta tú...por eso me da miedo-

Nezumi resopló cansinamente - Sion sí quieres protegerlos a todos entonces deja de lamentarte y levantate, maldición! -

- Nezumi...-

- Pero te voy a decir algo yo no necesito que nadie me protega, después de todo, así no podría ser capaz de proteger a su Majestad - hizo una reverencia digna de todo caballero respetable mirandole a los ojos - Maldición Sion, me estás haciendo un idiota empalagoso! - casi rió de sus actos.

- Nezumi...- se levantó - ¡Gracias Nezumi!- y se abalanzó sobre él.

- Una cosa más - dijo mientras trataba de quitarse a Sion de encima - La proxima vez ni se te ocurra perderte de mi vista -

- Trataré...- dijo algo apenado - Oye Nezumi... tengo una pregunta... - dijo algo dudoso.

- ¿Qué es? -

- ¿Tu fuiste quien me dio respiración artificial allá? - una pregunta inocente.

Nezumi sintió la sangre subir a su cabeza, había olvidado que desesperado había dado respiración artificial a Sion. Y eso se resumía practicamente en un beso, porque eso era, unió sus labios con los de él.

- Sion necesitas descansar, será mejor que hablemos de esto mañana...- dijo señalando la cama.

El albino le miró sin entender porque evadía su pregunta y miró el reloj en la pared - Pero ya es mañana - señalando que eran las 2:00 am.

-¡Que te vayas a dormir idiota!- gritó Nezumi apagando la lámpara.

Nezumi si acostó antes de poder ver el calendario. 31 de Octubre... estúpida fecha quizo pensar...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales:<strong>

¿Les gustó? no había tenido la oportunidad de escribir cosas oscuras desde otro fic que terminé casi que dos años atrás XD la razón es que después soy yo quien no duerme. Quizás haya salido algo apresurado pero bueno soy algo apresurada Dx no me gusta dar muchas vueltas, debería relajarme un poco más.

Discúlpenme inmensamente el final soso! cometeré Seppukku para remediarlo.

Bueno cualquier cosa me dicen. Espero leer fics Halloweenescos ;D

**_Sí no quieren que Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo sean sacrificados cruelmente, dejen review wajajajajaja_**


End file.
